Domine Kira: A new Kira is born!
by HollowIchigo6
Summary: Six years after the Kira case, bullied girl Ashley finds a notebook in her school. Once she finds out what it does, she kills everyone that ever teased her. But then detective Near starts an investigation to the killings. Will Ashley be able defeat Near?


"Come on, hit that ball! Oh yes, I forgot, emo kids can't play sports."

"I'M NOT AN EMO! SHUT UP!"

"Boohoo, what are you going to do now? Attack us with a razor?"

The kids laughed. The P.E teacher walked towards them and said:

"Don't be like that, leave her alone."

"Sorry miss."

Ashley threw the baseball bat on the ground. She walked away from all the people laughing at her. She sat down in the warm and comfortable grass. Her black hair reached her shoulders, and her black eyes were full of tears. She was always the bullies' target. She didn't know why. Was it because of the way she dressed? The music she listened to? Or the fact that she was pretty shy? She sucked at baseball. She didn't like playing sports anyway, except from basketball. That was the only sport she didn't suck at, and she always knew how to defeat the bullies in a game of basketball. A boy sat down next to her. He was the nerd of the class, but really nice.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Why are you crying?"

"Never mind."

He stood up again, and walked back to his team. She heard the teacher yell.

"Okay guys, we're done, clean everything up and go take a shower, I can all smell you."

Ashley laughed. She got out of the grass and walked towards the girl's dressing room, while ignoring the bullies who kept yelling insults at her. When she entered the dressing room, she quickly took a shower, got dressed, grabbed her backpack and walked back to the main building. She was 16 years old, and it was her last year. The bullies made fun of her for almost 6 years now. She hated them. It was a big group against one. There were moments she really wished they were dead. During those moments, even Ashley, who had detested Kira from the very beginning, felt some sympathy for him. The Kira case had ended for 6 years now. A certain detective called Near discovered that it was a certain boy called Light Yagami. Not many details were released to the public, only that Light Yagami commited suicide after being caught by Near. But Light Yagami was a genius. He even managed to kill the best detective of the world, L. L always thought Light was Kira, but didn't know how to prove it. All of this happened in Japan. But Kira managed to kill people in America too, even if he was in Japan. How did he do that? She sighed, and put the bag with her P.E clothes in her locker. And there they were again.

"Leave me alone, please…"

"Oeh, PLEASE?"

They started laughing. Ashley tried to push them away and run away, but they surrounded her. One of them grabbed her schoolbag. He opened it and threw all her stuff out. They pushed her against her locker and walked away, laughing. She grabbed her books and put them back in the bag. Suddenly, someone bent down beside her.

"Do you want some help?"

It was Li Matsuyama. He and his parents moved from Japan to the United States when he was 2. He was the only popular guy that didn't bully her. In fact, he was really nice to her.

"Yes, if you want too…"

Li took the books of the floor and put them in Ashley's backpack.

"Were they teasing you again?"

Ashley nodded.

"Just ignore them. They're not worth it."

"They're your friends."

"They are not my friends. They just pretend to be. I don't even want to hang out with them. They keep calling me to hang out and go the movies and that kind of stuff. And the popular girls, they want to go on a date with me. Seriously, I'm not that handsome. They're mad. MAD I TELL YOU!"

Ashley started laughing. Li smiled and helped her up.

"Here you go. I guess I'll see you during history."

"I guess…"

"Bye!"

He got on his feet and walked away. Ashley sighed. She went to the toilet to fix her hair. The bell rang. Time for history. During history nobody was next to her. History was in the other building. She inspected if the bullies were close, and as fast as she could she went to the 2nd building. Someone pushed her. The bullies had appeared out of nowhere and pushed her to the ground. They started laughing and walked towards the classroom. Ashley wanted to get up, until her eye fell on a black notebook that was on the ground. This wasn't hers, but maybe it had a name, so that she could return it. She picked it up. The notebook was black, and only said:

"Death Note."

"Death Note?", Ashley said to herself. She opened the notebook. Someone wrote in a messy handwriting a couple of lines. On top of the page was a skull and a line.

"How to use it."

_**The human who's name is written in this note shall die.**_

Ashley stopped reading immediately, and closed it. There was no way something like that existed. She sighed, and opened the notebook again, out of curiosity. She read the second line.

_**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name.**_

Could it be true? Or was this another of those stupid pranks? A bully yelled at her. He was the worst of them all. He once threatened to destroy her iPod. She was pretty sure he wouldn't die, but what if this notebook was real? She looked at him, took his face in her mind, and wrote down his name.

Yvan Holster

Nothing happened. As she expected. She looked at the notebook for about 20 seconds, while reading two other rules. Yvan was still in front of the door, yelling insults at her. She ignored him. She looked up at him and glared at him. The moment she glared at him, his eyes became wide, and he clutched his hands towards his hart. He fell to the ground and let out a scream. Then he stopped moving. Some students ran towards him, and the teacher felt his pulse. She stuttered:

"No…pulse…"

All kids started panicking and screaming, except for Ashley, who was holding the Death Note and the pen in her hand. Yvan Holster was on the ground, dead. This couldn't be a coincidence. She just wrote his name down, and now he died. The notebook was real. Her eyed widened to, and she ran off, away from the screaming people, away from reality, and away from Yvan Holster's dead body.


End file.
